The Epic Story of Paradoxs
Characters: Phineas Ferb Candace (Location: Garbage Section) Spongebob Patrick Sonic Tails Knuckles Amy Shadow Classic Sonic Robotnik Young Link Link Peter Brian Stewie Meg E.T. Alternate Phineas (Not the user) Alternate Ferb Rigby Mordecai Finn Jake Mario Luigi Dinkleberg Mickey Mouse 'The Users of The Random-ness Wiki' Alternate Phineas (The User) Mochlum (Mr. PICKLEZ) Tornadospeed (The Epic Dude) Faves3000 (Favorites) Dr. Whatchamacallit (The Weapons Dude) Agent P rocks2272 (A platypus) and of course, Meap! The story starts out with the bold ones, only you can make yourself say things. You can only introduce one character per a chapter. The ones with'' this'' text means they are in the story. Striked out chacters means they died, only if enough users want them to. The Actual Story Waking up from confusion in the Phineas and Ferb world, our heroes our confused. They last remembered fighting the Paradox, which sucked up all they're worlds and the Random-ness Wiki.Nows the users and the cratoon people must fight it again to defeat it once and for all!"But where is it?"someone asked.THE ADVENTURE BEGINS! (Use transcript or like a real book.) Young Link: ... Sponebob: Where are we? Phineas: Home! Sonic: For you. Peter: Well, I actually live a few blocks away... so me to! Little did our heroes know, they weren't home, they were far from it. Even Peter.... and Phineas. Phineas: They're something quite... and I don't remember a loop comeing out of the ground right there. Sonic: That's... my world! Phineas:That explains it! I don't remember a huge green area right next door either. Peter: I did. Spongebob:That covers your street though. Peter: ...My house! I hope I didn't loose something unreplacable and important like my family.... guy mug. Phineas: Hm.. no ones home. Sonic: Let's chck out Green Hill Zone! Our heroes walked to GHZ to find any clues on whats going on. It was wrecked. Sonic: What happened here? Tails: Sonic! Your back! A huge monster came out of nowhere and destroyed this place. Sonic: Oh no! It's The Paradox! Everyone turned around and noticed the Paradox, they took a run for it. They kept running, but it was hopeless, they were all grabbed and thrown into the garbage section of the The Paradox Monster 19:26, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Spongebob: Ahhhhh! Phineas: According to my secret scan device I built, this is the garbage area for The Paradox. It's almost impossible to escape. a.k.a. this is the death chamber. My scanner also picks up th signals of people, Candace is here! Sonic: Well, you were right when you called this a death chamber then... Chapter 2 Platypus (later to be known as Perry): Gryurururururururu. Then everyone teleported out with every conflict resolved. The End. Category:Meap Category:The Epic Story of Meap Category:An Epic Story Of Meap Category:Sonic Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Mario Category:Adventure Time Category:Pages by Alternate Phineas or his old account. Category:Randoms with Actual Storylines Category:E.T. Category:Regular Show Category:Spongebob Category:The Resistance Category:Awesome Category:Paradox Category:Fanfics Category:Crossovers Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Family Guy Category:Adventure Time Category:Stuff That Has Nothing to do With Cave Story